My True Mate
by ANiallGirl4Life
Summary: Jasper/OC. Jasper found out that Alice and Edward were mates. He was alone. Then one day when the family was hunting they heard someone being attacked. Jasper was the first to rush and help. When he sees the girl, he feels something he has never felt before. True love. But will Macy feel the same?
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Another new story. Dedicated to my sis Macy. Oh and there's no Bella in this story and Alice and Edward are mates instead of Jasper/Alice**

Disclaimer: Jasper isn't mine, he's Macy's

Jasper POV

I was in my room, on my bed. Doing nothing really. Everyone else was downstairs except for Alice and Edward. I could hear them through the walls. They were doing...things. The noises of it made me sick to my stomach even though I'm a vampire.

If vampires could get physically sick, I would've barfed all over my carpet.

Alice used to be mine. Used to. As in past tense. She was the one that brought me to the Cullens. She saved me. I thought I'd be damned forever and she saved me. I thought I was in love with her. She acted like she was in love with me. And I had bought it.

I could never sense her true feelings even though I'm an empath.

That went on for 45 years. We were happy, or so I thought. And then one day, 5 years ago, everything changed. And Alice was no longer mine.

5 years ago

We had just moved to a new town in England. I went and I bought Alice a new engagement ring. We had a thing where, every time we moved, Alice and I would get remarried and go on a week long honeymoon. Everyone thought it was stupid, besides Carlisle and Esme, but it was our thing. Emmett teased us about it constantly.

I had come home, with the ring, all ready to propose to her. She wasn't outside waiting for me like she usually was whenever I got home. Her car was in the driveway, so I knew she didn't go shopping. And Rosalie was home so she didn't go in her car either. I was confused, but then I had found them in the living room. They were on the couch making out. Her shirt was off (but not her bra) and so was his. She was in the process of tugging off his jeans. I felt the box with the ring slip out of my hands. The ring hit the ground so hard, it broke and the boz opened up.

The ring broke directly in half.

They had seperated for each other and Alice had put her shirt back on. Fuckward was still shirtless though, but at least his jeans were back on. "Jasper...there's something I need to tell you." She says, her eyes cast down at the floor. Edward just stood there, looking at us. I fumed.

"What is it Alice? How long have you been with this ASSHOLE?" I growled out. Edward hissed and Alice winced slightly. "I...Jasper we were never true mates." She whispers.

I freeze. "W-what?" I gasp out. She nods. "Edward and I are mates Jasper."

And with that simple sentence, I felt my world shatter.

Present Day

We had just moved to Georgia. It has been 5 years and I still can't get over Alice. A wedding would usually be coming up, but not anymore. She and Edward got married three years ago. They didn't get remarried after everytime we moved. I even found out that even ALICE thought it was stupid. I thought it was our "thing", but I guess not.

I was still on the bed, fuming over those thoughts when Emmett came running in the room. "Come on bro! We're going hunting!" He booms. I sigh and stand up. He runs out, and I follow at a slower pace.

Once everyone was ready, we ran out into the woods. I had taken down a deer and a grizzly when we heard the screams.

Everyone froze for a second. And then I bolted for the sound of the girl's terrified screams.

**Review!**


	2. My True Mate

**A/N: Chapter 2. Macy, you make an appearance in this chapter. Even if you are knocked out. Lol**

Disclaimer: Jasper isn't mine, he's Macy's

Jasper POV

I raced for the girl. And then I found her. She was being attacked by a bear. She screams and is helpless against it. I roared and attacked it. I drained it of it's blood and tossed the corpse away. I then looked at the girl, who was now knocked out.

She was beautiful. She looked about 14, had long dark hair **(A/N: Sorry sis, dunno if you still have it dyed or not),** and skin that wasn't tan, but wasn't pale either. Kind of in between. Her eyes were closed, she was knocked out, so I couldn't see her eyes, but I imagine that they're beautiful. Just like the rest of her.

It was like love at first sight.

I gently picked her up and ran her to Carlisle. Her shirt was torn and her chest was almost ripped completely open. She had scratches on her face and her right cheek was bleeding. But I felt no bloodlust. None at all.

When Carlisle saw her, he gasped. The others gasped as well, as they had caught up to us.

"It looks like a bear attack." I said, cradling the girl to my chest. I couldn't let her go. Carlisle nodded in agreement. "We need to take her to my office." He says.

"Home or hospital?" I ask. "Home," he replies, "It'll be faster."

I nod and run her, vampire speed, to the house. The others follow. I take her up to Carlisle's office and he follows. "Jasper I need you out of here while I patch her up." He orders. I nod and go out.

About an hour later, Carlisle calls me back in. I go back in and see that she is all patched up, bandages and stuff where it's necassary. She's still not awake.

"I gave her morphine to help with the pain so she won't wake up for awhile." He says. I nod and he leaves.

I sit in a chair that's next to the table that the girl is laying on and gently grab her hand. I stroke it and whisper, "Everything is going to be OK, I promise. I'll take care of you and nothing is going to hurt you, never again."

As I say this, I realize that Alice was right. She and I were never true mates.

This girl, I know, is my true mate.

**Review!**


	3. She Awakens

**A/N: Chapter 3. Can't wait for Macy to do me and Alec! :D**

Disclaimer: Jasper isn't mine, he's Macy's

Couple Hours Later

Jasper POV

I've been sitting next to her for the past 3 hours. She's shown no signs of waking up, but her heartbeat is steady. I hear Carlisle come into the room. He checks her heart monitor, her pulse, and her temperature before leaving.

A few minutes after he leaves, she stirs. I sit bolt upright and watch her wake up. Her eyes slowly start to flutter opem and I notice them to be a beautiful shade of brown.

When she wakes up, she appears to be confused. "You're at Carlisle's house." I say. She jumps and looks over at me. I smile. "My name is Jasper. My father Carlisle is a doctor and brought you here after you got mauled."

"Oh." She says. I smile, not minding the fact that she's still confused. I would be too, if I were in her situation. "What's your name?" I ask. It had to be something beautiful, to match her appearance.

"I'm Macy." She says looking at me. I smile and find that I am right. Her name IS beautiful. Her voice too. Everything is.

"So Macy, do you want to call your parents so they know that you're OK?" I ask. She frowns as tears gather in her eyes. I grow worried. "What's wrong?" I ask immediatly.

"My parents are dead. Along with my little brother. I don't know where my older brother is, he's missing, and he either alive and hurt or dead." She says.

I grow sad. "I'm so sorry," I tell her sincerely. She looks like she's gonna cry so I wrap her in a hug. As I do, a shock goes through my body. And I know what it indicates. We're soul mates.

She gasps and pulls away. "What's wrong?" I ask again. "Two things." She says. "Name them." I reply.

"Number 1, why are you so cold?" She asks. Well, it's because I'm a vampire, but I can't tell her that. Not yet anyway. "I get cold fairly easily. It's especially bad now that we're in Georgia 'cause I'm from Texas and it's a lot warmer there." I say smoothly. She nods and smiles a bit, "No wonder you have a southern accent." She says. I nod and grin as I realize that she has a bit of an accent as well.

Her face gets serious again. "Number two, what was that shock?" Ah so she felt it too. Well of course it's because we're soul mates, but like number 1, I can't tell her that yet either unless I want her to be completely freaked out and never talk to me again. And I never want that, ever. "I was rubbing my feet on the carpet while I was waiting for you to wake up. It's a stupid habit I do, and I guess when I hugged you I accidently shocked you." I say smoothly again. She nods, "Ok." She says.

I smile at her and she smiles back. It's then when the rest of the family comes into the room.

**Review! Hope you liked it Macy! Jasper too!**


	4. Meeting The Family

**A/N: Oh wow I haven't updated in forever! Sorry**

**Disclaimer; Jasper is yours Macy, which is why I'm writing this story :D**

Macy's POV

I look up and see a lot of people come into the room. Jasper introduces each one of them. "Macy, this is my father Carlisle and my mom Esme. And these are my brothers Emmett and Edward and my sisters Rosalie and Alice." (A/N: Bella is not in this story)

I smile and each one of them hugs me. Carlisle and Esme wrap me in a group hug. When they pull back, Carlisle asks, "How are you feeling?" I shrug. "It hurts a little, but I'm fine." He nods and steps back, holding Esme's hand. They are so cute together. They seem really young though.

Next, Emmett hugs me. He gives me a big bear hug and I laugh as I hug him back. He would make an awesome big brother. Thinking of brothers makes me think of my own, and I feel my heart ache for them.

Next, Edward comes up to hug me. His hug seems weird though. Not at all like Emmett's. More like...possessive. And controlling. He was starting to scare me, then he finally pulled away. Note to self: Stay away from him as much as possible.

Rosalie and Alice hug me at the same time, grinning as they do so. I laugh and hug them back. But I can't help noticing that all of the Cullens are really cold, it wasn't just Jasper. "Ohh we have so got to take you shopping later!" They squeal. When they pull away, they start discussing which color would look best on me. I'm confused though.

"Take me shopping?" I ask. They stop talking and grin and nod at me. "Yeah! It'll be so much fun!" They squeal at the same time. I cover my ears and they laugh. "Sorry." Alice says.

"But...but you'll probably want me to leave as soon as possible." I say, my voice barely above a whisper. The room grows instantly silent as everyone stops talking and looks at me.

"We don't want you to leave my dear." Esme says, her voice motherly and concerned. I look up. "You don't?" I ask. Esme shakes her head. "Of course not!" She exclaims.

Carlisle then steps forward. "First of all, you're injured. You'll need to stay here until you're fully rested." He says. I nod. "Ok." "Second of all, we heard you tell Jasper about your family." He continues.

I lower my eyes to the ground. "You did?" I ask in a whisper, as tears fill my eyes. I instantly feel cold arms wrap around me. I look up and am met with Jasper's concerned eyes. "Are you alright?" He asks. I shake my head as tears wrack my body.

Instantly, I'm surronded and am being hugged by everyone. Slowly, my tears stop and I look up. Carlisle looks me in the eye. "Better?" He asks. I nod. He smiles. "That's good. Now, can we ask you something?"

I'm puzzled, but still I nod. Carlisle then asks, "Macy, Esme and I already think of you as a daughter. Would you like to stay with us?"

**Ohhh! Will Macy say yes? Review!**


	5. Decision

**A/N: Long time no see huh? **

**Disclaimer: Jasper is Macy's**

Macy's POV

I gasp and look at each and every one of them, saving Carlisle for last. "A-are you serious?" I finally find words as I look at him. He smiles and nods.

"Ummmm..." I look down at the ground. They continue to watch me and I look back up again. "Can I have a few minutes to myself please?" I ask. They all nod and one by one, they leave the room.

I sigh and sit on the bed. Should I accept their offer?

I put my head in my hands and think for a bit. And then slowly, I'm sucked into a flashback, to a day that happened 5 years ago.

_Flashback_

_My older brother and I are in the woods. I am nine and Ryan is thirteen (A/N: I forget how much older Ryan is than you Macy so in this he's four years older) Ryan is showing me around the woods._

_"Ryan I'm tired!" I complain as I drag myself along behind him. He turns to face me. "We're almost there Macy, five more minutes tops."_

_He was showing me a place that apparlently was super secret and we had to get through the woods to get there. Ugh._

_Finally, I see an opening in the trees. Ryan grins as he sees it too. "We're almost there! C'mon Macy!" He shouts as he starts to run. I groan and force my tired legs to run after him. _

_We are now in a clearing. It is absoloutly beautiful, I gasp in shock at the beauty. There are flowers everywhere, and a stream in the distance. I run to the stream gratefully and wash my face off. _

_Ryan laughs and follows. When I'm done washing my face, he takes my hand and takes me to the middle of the meadow and sits in the flowers. I sit next to him. _

_"It's beautiful Ryan." I exclaim. He grins. "I know. I discovered it last year." He grins. I grin bigger. Then his face grows serious and I look at her curiously._

_"Macy, the main reason I took you here was because I wanted to tell you something in private." He says. "What is it?" I ask. I'm really curious now. _

_"Macy, if anything ever happens to me, Mom, or Kevin, I want you to run." He tells me, his eyes serious. His face is like stone, not changing expressions at all._

_"Run?"_

_"Yes, run. The world is cruel Macy, do not stop running until you find someone you trust. Use your best judgement. I want the best for my little sister." He says._

_I'm stunned a bit, but nod. "Alright Ryan I will. I will run." I tell him. He grins and stands up. I stand up too and he hugs me. "Thanks little sis." He says, ruffling my hair. I glare at him and he laughs. We then begin the long walk back to the house._

_End Flashback_

"Do not stop running until you find someone you trust." I mumble. I haven't stopped running ever since the incident. And now I've found the Cullens.

Do I trust them? I do. But do I trust them enough to stay? To stay forever? I don't even have to think about this question for five minutes.

I do trust them. There's just something about them. I trust them with all my heart.

My decision is made.

"You can come in now!" I call out. Everyone comes in the room except Edward and Alice. I look around for them.

"Err...they're in their room doing..._things." _Jasper says, rubbing the back of his neck. My mouth forms an O shape and I blush like mad.

"So ummm...change of subject, have you made up your mind?" He asks. I take a deep breath and nod.

"I will stay."

**Review!**


	6. Jasper Almost Screws Up

**Hey guys! So, this update was a little sooner :)**

**Disclaimer: Jasper belongs to Macy ;)**

Macy's POV

I am instantly surronded and find myself being hugged by everyone. Well...almost everyone. Edward stands away, with a weird expression on his face. I frown, but don't let the others see it. I am hugged for a few more minutes until finally they let me go. I smile at them.

"So, where's my room?" I ask. Carlisle smiles and looks at Jasper. "Would you like to show Macy her room?" He asks. Jasper looks at me and nods. I smile and the others leave the room, leaving just me and Jasper. He looks at me and smiles, holding out his hand. I don't know why, but I blush, which causes him to chuckle. His laugh is deep and rough and I instantly fall in love with it.

He laughs still. "Why're you feeling embarrased?" He asks. I look at him confused. "How can you tell I'm embarrased?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. His eyes widen and he freezes.

Jasper's POV

_Fuck! _I think to myself. I can't believe I slipped up like that! I need to think of an excuse...and fast!

She looks at me, still waiting for an answer. "Um, I could just tell. It was kind of obvious actually." I tell her. "Easy how?" She asks. "Well, you blushing sure did give it away." I point out. Her eyes widen. "Oh yeah, I forgot I blushed." She says, facepalming. I laugh. "It's ok." I reassure her. She still looks frustrated with herself, but within another moment or two, she is smiling at me once again. "So weren't you supposed to show me my room?" She asks.

Macy's POV

"So weren't you supposed to show me my room?" I ask him. I want to get the embarrasment out of my system and the best way to do that is by distracting Jasper. He nods. "Yeah, come on." He holds out his hand again. I giggle a little which causes him to grin and take a hold of it. He smiles at me before we exit the room.

We walk down a long hallway and then go up a flight of stairs. "How many floors does the house have?" I question. "Three. We're on the top floor now." He replies. I nod. He shows me to a door and opens in. I gawk at the room.

The walls are painted a creme color and the carpet is white. It has a king sized canopy double bed in the middle of the room, facing a flatscreen T.V. It has a large window and a huge bookcase. Even a windowseat. The bathroom is huge with a jacuzzi tub and vanity and the closet is almost as big as the bedroom.

"It's amazing Jasper!" I squeal. He laughs and smiles. "Glad you like it darlin'" he says. I don't know why, but my stomach fills with little butterflies when he calls me darlin'. He chuckles to himself and I look at him, tilting my head to the side. He just chuckles again and shakes his head at me.

"Jasper!" Someone suddenly calls out. "Yeah?" He calls back. "We're all going hunting except Edward! Wanna join?" The voice calls. It kind of sounds like Emmett, but since I haven't been here for all that long, I'm not sure.

"Sure! Why isn't Edward going though?" Jasper questions. "Not exactly sure! He said he wasn't thirsty though!" Who-I-think-is-Emmett shouts back.

"Oh ok! And Emmett?" Jasper calls again. Haha I was right! "Yeah?" "Why are you shouting?! We have vampire hearing!" Jasper reminds him.

Emmett laughs. "I don't know! Hey, can Macy hear us?" He questions. Jasper looks at me and I nod. "Yeah she can hear you Emmett!" Jasper tells him. I can tell Emmett probably has a huge grin on his face and then he suddenly shouts.

"HI MACY!" I gasp and the whole house shakes. Everyone yells at him which causes me to laugh and go downstairs. Jasper follows me. Everyone is down there, glaring at Emmett who has a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry." He apologizes.

After a quick scolding from Carlisle, they all leave. Except Edward, but I don't know where he is so I sit on the couch and watch some T.V. Until someone steps in front of me, blocking it. I sigh and turn off the T.V. before looking up at him.

"What do you want Edward?" I ask, sounding irritated. I don't know why, but I just don't trust him. Edward smirks and kneels down in front of me. I look at him, scared slightly.

"I want you." He growls out, forcing his lips on mine.

**Uh oh...wait...doesn't Edward have Alice? What the hell is he doing?! Review!**


End file.
